zombiesvsplantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie China
The Chinese zombies are three zombies found when the player scrolls way down to the bottom of the achievements screen on the DS/DSi, iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad, Android, Windows Phone 7, and PC Game of the Year versions of Plants vs. Zombies. To access it, players keep digging deeper and deeper, past a pipe, Lex and a Zombie Worm, some Bejeweled gems, (and, in the iPad and DS version , Baron Digo and a Chuzzle, and in the PC and iPod Touch/iPhone versions, a pipe and from another PopCap game), and Bjorn's skeleton until they reach it. These zombies bear no resemblance to the Kongfu World zombies or Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies. Versions On the iPhone/iPod Touch version, Chinese zombies are some zombies in traditional Chinese clothing in what appears to be the Yuyuan Garden of Shanghai, China. To be more accurate, it is the Huxin Ting (Mid-Lake Pavilion) in Yuyuan. The iPad, DSi and DS Chinese zombies are very similar to the iPhone/iPod Touch versions, but it includes another zombie with chopsticks and a Chinese noodle takeout container on its head with brains on it. There are noodles hanging from the takeout container. Also, the Chinese building is more distant and less colored, and there are clouds surrounding the Chinese zombies. On the iPad and iPod Touch, scrolling down to Zombie China earns the player the achievement Down the Hole!. Chinese zombies are only accessible in the GOTY, which can be reached by scrolling down on the Achievements screen. Players will see Lex (a character in Bookworm) and a zombie worm, then some gems, then a Chuzzle, then a dead version of Bjorn, a blue peg and an orange peg, a pipe, and finally Baron Digo and some Zuma balls before reaching Chinese zombies. Peking Express and Down in the Hole! cannot be achieved on this version. Although Chinese zombies are not in the Xbox Live Arcade or PlayStation Network version of the game, going to the Leaderboards and then selecting the Survival: Endless option, Lex, the fossil, and gems can be found by scrolling down farther. The pattern continues until the very end. Down The Hole and Peking Express These two achievements happen when you visit Zombie China. It is one of the easiest achievements in the game. It is only found on the games that involve having to scroll down. When you achieve it, it records your record and you can try to break it. Trivia * The Chinese zombies are possibly based on Jiang Shi (殭屍/僵尸, literally stiff corpse), a type of Chinese zombies which are much stronger then their western counterparts. ** This is also evident in the style of clothing the Chinese zombies wear. What they wear are clothes to be worn on the bodies of deceased people in the Qing dynasty and their headwear. *** 殭屍/僵尸 means "zombie" in Chinese. * Going to China in the achievements section is a reference to the trope in fictional media where if you dig deep enough, you will dig through the earth to China. This trope is known as "Digging to China" on TVTropes. * They are one of the few zombies that are present in the game, but can not be fought.